Christmas Brothers
by jamtrousers
Summary: A quick one-shot of the boys during Christmas. Enjoy the Holidays!


**Merry Christmas everybody! Sorry I stopped writing Ed's Story, but don't despair! I'll get back to it eventually I promise! Here's a quick one-shot of the guys during jolly old Christmas. Enjoy!**

Christmas Brothers

I breathed out in a shiver, as my breath created a fog in front of me. I slipped my hands into my green pilot coat's inner pocket. I pulled out a pair of small green wrapped boxes each with a blue bow on them. Smiling to myself, I continued my walk down the road.

"You be safe big brother!"

I turned back to see my sister Sarah waving at me with a smile on her face.

Smiling I couldn't help but wave back to her. "I will be! Love you Sarah!"

"You too Ed!" Sarah turned back to the door and shut it behind her.

I had just gotten done with my family's Christmas party, and I had other people to see. I loved my family; don't get me wrong, I just needed to see my brothers as well. We hadn't seen each other since we went back to college for our sophomore year.

I loved those guys, but we just seemed to have gotten out of touch because we were so busy. Well I guess that happens when one goes to an Ivy League, the other to State, and I go to Peach Creek Community College…

Walking down the block, I saw some of the other parties going on through the windows. Johnny seemed to have met up with Rolf for a big Winter Dancing…Thing. Nazz and Kevin were relaxing by the fire. (Or at least I hope that's all they were doing.)

I kept walking down the block and stopped at Double-D's front door. It sounded like Eddy had taken over the music, since there was some Christmas/lounge music going on. Knowing Eddy, the eggnog was already spiked too…

I didn't know why, but I was really nervous to see them. Taking a deep breath I stepped up and knocked on the door. I heard the music turn off and some muffled voices and some shuffling. Then someone went 'Shhhh!' and said in a bored tone 'It's open…"

Shrugging I grabbed the knob and opened the door. After I turned the knob and if clicked, I opened the door to see that all the lights were off, and I froze at the door. Then all of a sudden the lights snapped on and I saw about a half dozen people jump up and shout 'Merry Christmas Ed!"

I looked around and saw my brothers, sorta-sister-in-laws, and my girl.

"Eddy! Double-D!" I ran up to the two of them each clad in a Santa hat (as was our tradition) and put them in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you guys!"

"Missed. You. Too big guy." Eddy said struggling to find his breath.

"Fe-Feliz Navidad Ed." Poor Double-D…

Putting them down, I was tapped on the shoulder by someone.

Turning around I saw a certain bucktoothed blonde with a big smile on her face and her hands behind her back.

Smiling I tried my "cool-guy" voice on her. "I don't know… Did you make sure to bring something for such an occasion?"

Grinning, she put one of her hands over my head while on her tippy toes. In hand was none other than a piece of mistletoe. "I think so…"

Trying to reach my face on her tippy toes, I made things a little easier and held her in embrace for the kiss. It was a pleasant kind of kiss that got plenty of "Awwww!"'s from everyone save for Eddy who just gave me the thumbs up.

Breaking apart, I saw Marie and Lee waved at them. "Hi girls!"

"Hiya Ed!" (It still creeps me out how they do that…)

I walked back over to Double-D and began to chew the fat with him for a bit, while Eddy went back to put the music back on. (And pinch Lee's butt, who returned the favor)

"So Double-D, how's life been in College?"

Double-D lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh Ed it's been wonderful! I'm so glad I chose Columbia University over Princeton! Their Engineering Sciences and Mechanics classes are top notch! I feel like I'm actually being challenged for once!"

I couldn't help but grin. "Yeah. That, and you like the fact that Marie is just a short drive away at NYU… A little NYC romance for my brainy brother." Double-D blushed and actually gave my shoulder a good natured punch. "Well I guess that Marie has been rubbing off on you." Eddy shouted from across the room

"Yeah! In more ways than one!" Lee and Eddy both started howling, while Marie tried not to blush.

Looking back to Double-D I saw him blush a brilliant crimson. Chuckling, I continued. "It's good to know that you like what you're doing though."

With his color burning less bright, Double-D laughed. "Yeah. So how have you been?"

"Can't complain." I shrugged "A.M. is fun, and my boss at the shop said I could be manager soon." (A.M. stands for Aircraft Maintenance)

"And May?" Double-D asked

I took a calculated breath at that. "Oh she's good; she loves taking creative writing. Did you know she's about to get a book published?"

Double-D raised an eyebrow at me. "Not what I meant…"

Sighing, I defeatedly answered "We're moving in together at the end of the next semester. We found a nice apartment at the end of town for a good price."

Double-D smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you Ed."

A single tear rolled up on my eye as I smiled. "Thanks Double-D. I'm proud of you too."

Eddy strolled over to me and bumped fists.

"Hey Big Guy. Fancy seeing you here." Eddy said with a genuine smile.

"You too Mr. Football."

"Oh go on… Just because I get named All Conference 2nd team doesn't mean I'm this big shot all of a sudden."

"Oh nooo." I answered sarcastically "It just means that your ego is going to get even bigger."

Eddy and I hugged each other and started talking. He talked about how football was great, the Business classes were bearable, and how Lee was a "super sexy cheerleader".

"So what are your plans Big Guy?"

"Moving in with May in June, and getting a new job at the base. I'll be working on designing the fuselages for the next year's model, and then I get to work on the engines."

"Seems like a little much for a Community College grad…" Eddy said skeptically

May overheard our conversation and grinned. She put her arms around my waist and told Eddy "Not when the Big Lug is working for the military and gets his college and training paid off."

Everyone stopped and turned to me and May.

"You're what!?" They collectively shouted

Nodding my head I answered "I'm a military man now! I'll be working at the base full time next year and I'll retire when I'm 50!"

Everyone was about to retort, but stopped when they thought about that.

"Smart move Big Guy." Lee said

"No kidding." Said Marie

After that Double-D broke the ice again. "So, shall we open presents?"

Nobody seemed to have a problem with that, so May and me walked over and plopped down on the couch. Everyone started exchanging gifts to their significant other.

I got May a new case for her laptop, and tickets to some play she'd been dyeing to go see, and she got me a new modeling kit and a couple of new horror movie DVD's. Oh how we knew each other.

As everyone finished giving their gifts to their boy/girlfriends, I motioned for Eddy and Double-D to follow me out back. Putting down their drinks, they followed me outside.

I looked at them, as the snow began to fall outside.

"I wanted to give you guys your presents with it just being us." I told them "I know that we said that we wouldn't buy each other stuff this year since we couldn't afford it, but I actually **found** these."

I pulled out the gifts, and handed them to Eddy and Double-D.

"Well?" I asked "Go on! Open them!"

The two of them exchanged looks, and slowly tore the paper off. The two looked at the gifts, and froze. They seemed shocked at the gifts. They looked at the gifts, then each other, then me.

"Ed…" Double-D breathed "How did you…"

"Get these?" Eddy finished.

Chuckling I reached under my shirt and pulled out a necklace. Mine was my old house key from when we were trying to figure out what it was for. Eddy's necklace had a piece of the old hypnotizing wheel, and Double-D's had the three side of one of the dice from the van.

"I wanted you guys to have something to remember the good times from for the rest of your lives." I told them with my eyes tearing up and a big smile on my face. "I've been looking for mementos from the good ol' days at the dump for a while now, and I thought that these really struck a chord."

Eddy and Double-D couldn't help but start to silently cry at these reminders of yesterday. They looked at me and smiled. We all got together in a big hug full of brotherly love, while the snow began to come down in larger amounts.

"Boys!" Marie called "Come on in! It's looking like it's going to get even worse out there!"

Sighing, we all broke apart and walked with our arms on each other's shoulders.

"Merry Christmas guys." I told them.

"Merry Christmas Ed."

The End.


End file.
